


Curse or Blessing

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Impregnation, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Nicercy - Freeform, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Top!Nico, dom!Nico, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy noticed changes about his body and when he confronts his father, asking him what was wrong with him, all Poseidon had to offer was that it was 'perfectly normal for a child of the sea'.</p><p>What about being a boy and going through some kind of heat on the search for the perfect guy to knock him up was normal?!</p><p>Panicking about being, once again, a freak, he pulls away. Until Nico comes around to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse or Blessing

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Curse or Blessing || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Curse or Blessing – Percy's Curse is Nico's Blessing

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, masturbation, toys, mpreg, impregnation, kind of heat, pregnancy kink, BDSM, spanking, h/c, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Calypso, Grover/Juniper, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Calypso, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis

Summary: During puberty, Percy noticed that he was leaning more toward the female side, his hips broad and feminine, earning him a lot of whistles. One day, after the Giant War, he goes to confront his father, ask him if there was something wrong with him. Nope, just the general blessing of the sea, granting him the sea's fertility and the ability to become pregnant. Percy, frustrated and mortified that yet something else was making him a freak, he locks himself into his cabin. His friends volunteer Nico to check on him and talk to Percy. Things take a... different turn.

**Curse or Blessing**

_Percy's Curse is Nico's Blessing_

Nico shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting in the 'emergency meeting circle' in the Zeus Cabin. Right of him were Jason and his new girlfriend Calypso. The two of them were being disgustingly cute ever since Leo dropped her off with a "We didn't work out, I'll head to New Rome to seduce Nico's sister and her boyfriend!" (not his words, but how it sounded in Nico's head anyway). Calypso had taken to the heroic, strong, handsome blonde and Jason could use the ego boost after Piper had broken up with him to be with Annabeth. So that was a thing now too. Piper and Annabeth. Percy Jackson was single. Of course he chose to break up with Annabeth _after_ Nico made a big show of acting like he was over Percy and had totally moved on from his 'minor crush'. Hah. Four years of being maddeningly in love with the guy didn't just go away after a week.

But apparently an important meeting between Percy and Poseidon after the Giant War had effectively ended the relationship between Percy and Annabeth. She had found comfort in Piper and for the first few weeks, just ignored Percy, still angry at the son of Poseidon.

After three months, everything had cooled down a little. Piper and Jason had broken up relatively shortly after the war, realizing after their reenacted memory-kiss that their relationship was only based on fake memories to begin with. Jason's hurt pride had been cured by Calypso, who worshiped him like a true Roman hero. Piper had gotten over it by helping Annabeth and over the weeks of eating ice-cream together and cursing boys, they had fallen in love.

"Okay, what are we doing here?", asked Grover slowly.

Nico grunted in agreement, turning to the satyr. Aside from Jason, Calypso, Piper and Annabeth, there was also another couple sitting with them – Grover and Juniper. The nymph was cuddled up to her satyr, making Nico realize once again just how lonely he was. It sucked, really. Watching all those happy couples all the time. Jason and Calypso, Piper and Annabeth, Grover and Juniper. And ever since befriending Will, Cecil and Lou after their shared mission, he also got to enjoy the Jake&WillShow, as Lou had dubbed it so lovingly. Happy couples everywhere.

"Really?", asked Rachel, the one who had called in this meeting of happy couples plus Nico.

"Look, I have some pontifex duties to tend to, so... yeah, really", nodded Jason in agreement.

"We're all pretty busy, even three months after the war. Rebuilding, resorting, reconstructing, reconnecting. Reyna invited me over to New Rome next week", agreed Annabeth with a frown.

"It's about Percy. You know, your best friend. The one who barely showed his face at all since the war was over. Has _any_ of you spoken to him since he left camp again?", inquired Rachel.

"If I may remind you, Percy and I had hit kind of a bump in the road there after the war. And I don't even think it's about Tartarus anymore", sighed Annabeth with a glare.

"There's been a lot eating away on Percy", whispered Rachel softly. "I'm worried about him. He did everything he could for all of us, do you really not care about him?"

"Oh hush, that's not it!", chided Juniper. "Grover and I have a lot to do with the satyrs and nymphs around, most of all little Chuck. If something would be wrong, Percy would come to Grover."

"I for my part am still not on speaking terms with Mister Broken Promises", huffed Calypso.

"Babe, don't be like that. He did all he could in what little time he had", tried Jason to sooth before turning to Rachel. "And I'm a bit busy with building hundreds of temples, you know?"

"With Annie gone to work with Reyna next week, I'm stuck here taking all the leadership responsibilities on my own", countered Piper as Rachel turned to glare at her.

"That leaves you, Grumpy", stated Rachel, all attention on Nico.

Nico blinked as everyone stared at him accusingly. "W—What? No. No, I am very busy getting over Percy. Spending time with Percy is so not helpful there. No."

"So you love him, but you don't care enough to check on him?", chided Rachel disapprovingly.

"You're cheap, Dare. Really cheap", grunted Nico with a glare.

/break\

Percy had always been different. The odd one out. When he had learned that he was a demigod, he had thought he'd finally found a place where he belong. Where everyone was different, where everyone was a demigod. And Percy had been happy. But then puberty hit and things seemed to be a little weird once again. He watched how the other boys filled their shirts out better, with broader shoulders, growing firmer. But Percy, well, he seemed to be filling out his pants better. Not because of his perfectly sized butt, but more because of his broader hips. It had been confusing at first, then annoying because the Stolls and other campers started to whistle after him, treating him like one of the girls. Occasional slaps on his butt, calling him cutie. Inappropriate comment and offers, unwelcome groping and whispered nonsense like "Do those hips come with a pussy?" or "When will you grow a pair of tits to go with that?" and it started to become hurtful. He had a slender waist, broad hips, long legs, but that didn't make him a _girl_. He was a bit – okay, perhaps even a lot – on the feminine side of things, but he wasn't and he didn't want to be a girl.

Then the war came down hard on them and the inappropriate behavior stopped, because he was the hero of Olympus. He kissed Annabeth, started dating her and life seemed to straighten out again. He could pretend to fit in and be normal once again. But Hera had to ruin it all by abducting him.

With the Romans and without memories, it had been even harder. They didn't take him serious. He had never been the tallest, he had the soft look. Octavian even more so than the others harassed him and without the memories, he asked himself more seriously what was wrong with him.

When the Giant War came to an end, Percy gathered his courage to ask his father, because if someone should know why his anatomy seemed to be so butchered (and his hormones were raging so violently), then it should be the one who gave him the weird genes, right?

It had been the most embarrassing conversion of his life. He tried to explain to his father how his looks bothered him and how they got him the wrong kind of attention and how his body kept reacting the wrong way to that attention. Whenever a guy slapped him on the butt, groped him, cornered him, it _turned him on_. Like his body thrived for the humiliation and the domination. And his father had just laughed into his face and told him that was perfectly normal for a child of the sea.

"The sea is fertile and untamed, you carry both those trades. All children of the sea, female as well as male, can bear children. Not just like any regular girl. Your body longs to give life, but it is also... let's call it picky. Our sea is mighty and powerful and a man has to prove himself worthy to conceive a child with you. So in a way, your body does seek out the ones roughening you up a bit, dominating you. Showing you that they're strong and fit for it. Don't worry, it is perfectly normal."

Perfectly normal. His body wanted a guy to slap his ass and humiliate him so he'd know the guy would be fit to knock him up. Yep, sounded perfectly normal to Percy. He _hated_ it. Once again, he didn't fit in. A guy who could get pregnant, whose body longed to be pregnant.

It had given him a worse melt-down than Tartarus had. He broke up with Annabeth, because apparently his body disagreed with his choice of lover and okay maybe his heart had for a long time now too, he started to distance himself from his friends, especially so from his male friends. In fact, he hadn't contacted anyone in about three weeks or so. Then again, he had also been quite busy during that time. Because now that he was denying his body even the little attention he had received from the perverted campers, it seemed to be protesting. And protesting meant a ridiculous, incurable horniness. Masturbating had worked for a few days, but then there was this throbbing deep inside of him and he had started fingering himself. Which soon hadn't been enough anymore either.

For the past two weeks now, he had been the owner of a _vast_ variety of sex-toys and he was not iffy anymore about the plugs, the beads, the dildos and the vibrators. They helped relieving some of the need. In fact, he permanently kept his hole stuffed these days. Otherwise, he couldn't even think straight because of the desires burning inside of him.

Again, something he had confronted his father about. Poseidon had just given him a pitiful look.

"Percy, you turned seventeen two weeks ago. You could say that you're off-age now. Your body is ready to bear a child and it is _not_ pleased with you for denying it. If you would at least consider taking a lover, Percy. It would take the edge off, my boy. I do have some fine specimen picked-"

And that was when Percy had fled the scene because the last thing he needed was for his father to set him up to blind-dates with potential baby-daddies. Instead, Percy rather turned to Nico.

Nico being the name Percy had chosen for his largest, thickest vibrator, all black and it talked to Percy about as much as the real Nico did, so he thought the name was fit. It was his favorite toy, so it deserved a name. If other guys named their cars, why shouldn't he name his vibrator? He surely had more miles on that thing than most guys did on their cars!

It had gotten even worse when Paul had taken them onto a vacation – all the stress of the past year had taken its toll on Sally and she needed a break. So did Percy, apparently. They noticed that he only kept to himself, locked into his room, hiding from the world. They thought the war and Tartarus were the only reasons for that, they had no idea about the unholy desires burning deep inside the Sea Prince. He had tried to get out of the vacation, but after having abandoned his mom for so long, he figured he owed it to her. And maybe also a little to himself.

So here he was, in a hotel at a Hawaiian beach. At least he had his own room, farther off from his parents. So his activities went unnoticed by them. And due to the vast variety of activities the hotel offered, he had a lot of time for himself. He kept encouraging Sally and Paul to go on date nights, check that theater, go on this hiking trip and that boat tour. He kept telling them he had plans of his own, was having fun and exploring the island. He was having fun, just not with the island. He spend all day locked into his room, enjoying his toys and trying to give himself relief.

Just like right now. Paul and Sally were on a helicopter tour above the island – being a son of Poseidon had been a beautiful excuse not to partake in that one. Which left Percy to his own devices. The device of choice tonight being Nico. The thick, black vibrator was buried deep inside his ass, Percy on his hands and knees as he fucked himself hard with the toy, butt in the air.

/break\

Nico was annoyed beyond belief. Who did Rachel think she was, ordering him around like that? He was quite busy getting over Percy Jackson. Chasing after his alluring ass to make sure the pretty demigod was fine and dandy was not helping him any. Yet there was no denying Rachel, unless they wanted to feel her mighty hairbrush – she did enjoy throwing it after people who disagreed with her and campers were widely afraid of that. So here he was, letting the shadows transport him to Percy Jackson. His desire pulled enough to easily transport him there, dully noting that he was leaving the state of New York. When he exited the shadows, he stumbled upon a sight he had not quite expected. It was a hotel room, the view out of the windows was beautiful, showing a beach and azure-blue water. The view on the bed was far more enchanting though.

Percy Jackson, naked and on his knees, his ass sticking up and pointing right at Nico. Slender fingers were wrapped around an obscenely thick vibrator, working it deep into the tightly-stretched hole. The puckered entrance was red as it was being abused so thoroughly, on clear display for Nico to feast his eyes on. The only sounds in the room were the buzzing of the toy and the panting of the boy. Nico felt himself instantly hardening at the sight. Shifting a little, he started to palm his cock through his pants. He had never been more aroused in his life than by this image.

"N—Nico", moaned Percy and for a split-second Nico feared he had been caught red-handed. "H—Harder, Nico. Fuck me into the mattress, give it to me! A—Ah, yes, use me, please!" Nico gulped hard when he noticed that this was Percy, being completely sucked into his fantasy. "Fuck me harder, rut me like an animal, Nico, yes!" Nico's hand moved on its own as it unzipped his fly and slipped into his pants to slowly jerk his own dick. "J—Just _take_ what you want! Take me, use me for your pleasure! A—Ah, make me your filthy, little whore!"

"Fuck...", slipped out of Nico's lips without his consent.

Then again, who could blame him? The boy he had been in love with for four years, the boy who had stared in any and every dirty dream of his, was laying in front of him, masturbating and begging to be Nico's _whore_? Those were the darkest fantasies, those Nico kept locked away for the latest, loneliest hours, those he would never even admit to himself in broad daylight. No, in broad daylight, he fantasized of holding Percy, kissing him and loving him. At night, he would dream of fucking Percy, pleasuring him and driving him over the edge. Only at the darkest hours, when he was his horniest and most desperate, he would dare to dream of it. Of just walking up to Percy, bending him over table three in the dining hall of camp and fucking him in front of the whole camp, showing everyone that Percy Jackson was his property, his fuckhole, having Percy _beg_ for that.

Nico noted the sudden, eerie silence. Blinking out of the haze of his thoughts, he took notice of his surroundings again. Percy had turned around and he was staring at Nico with the largest sea-green eyes possible, his mouth hanging open a little (and it was entirely inappropriate that the first thing passing Nico's mind was to stuff his aching erection between those invitingly open lips). It was completely silent, aside from the buzzing coming from the vibrator still seated inside of the Sea Prince. Now that Percy was facing Nico, the son of Hades had a perfect view on the hardness laying against Percy's stomach, begging for attention and release. He dully noted that his own hand was still slowly moving up and down his shaft and he should probably stop doing that.

"T—This is even more awkward than my parents walking in would have been", whispered Percy after about five minutes of staring at each other without a word. "P—Please forget all of this."

"That would be... impossible", stated Nico, still palming his cock, since Percy was not even trying to hide his bareness, he was just sitting there with spread legs, revealing his stuffed hole and hard cock to Nico. "You're masturbating and thinking of being my whore. Hard to forget."

"I'm sorry", yelped Percy, hiding his face behind his hands. "I know you're over me and I was only a crush and all, but I... I can't _help_ it. So please, just forget it. Or try to. Okay?"

"Look at me, Percy", ordered Nico, voice rough and sharp. "Do you think I'd be jerking off to this if it wasn't appealing to me? You're fucking gorgeous, Percy. Especially like that."

"I'm not", snorted Percy, glaring at Nico as he finally gathered the sheets around his body.

Reluctantly removing his hand from his own dick, Nico walked up to the bed and sat down next to the Sea Prince. He grabbed the blankets firmly and pulled them off the other boy, leaving him bare once again. Percy glared as Nico threw the sheets onto the ground, out of Percy's reach. As Percy made to get up and fetch them, Nico grabbed Percy by the hips and kept him in place.

"You're gorgeous", repeated Nico firmly. "You're all I ever wanted. You're the one I'll always love."

"D—Don't... make fun of me now", warned Percy, eyes hard as he stared at Nico.

He pulled Percy close by his hips until their erections strained against each other, until he could claim Percy's lips in a possessive kiss. His hold on the broad hips was so tight, it would surely leave bruises, but Percy seemed turned on by that. Nico grind against the son of Poseidon.

"Feel that?", asked Nico in a husky voice. "Just looking at you fucking yourself made me that rock-hard. You're the most gorgeous creature on this planet. Why don't you believe that?"

"I—I... I look girly... Ever since the Giant War ended, my body shaped up even more to look so... freakish", whispered Percy and averted his eyes, looking hurt.

Nico growled darkly, a deep, gluttonous sound as his eyes darkened with anger. "Don't say stupid things like those. You're not a freak. You're perfect. I love how soft your body looks, with those deliciously broad hips are perfect for holding onto while fucking you hard, shaped like an hourglass, those long legs and thick thighs of yours, made to be spread..."

"You... said it was only a crush and that... you're... over it...", countered Percy weakly.

"I said that to... well, to get over you. I hoped saying it out loud would make it easier, would make it easier for me to believe the words, to believe that I can even get over you", whispered Nico, pushing Percy into the mattress, still holding onto his broad hips. "But it's impossible. Seeing you like that proved that it's completely impossible, because you're mine. My one, true love."

"A—And... what I said... didn't... repulse you?", inquired Percy softly, unsure.

He was desperately looking for a way to chase Nico away. He was so afraid to be seen as a freak, ever since Poseidon had told him the truth, he had stopped believing that there was love left for him. The guys hitting on him were only making fun of him too, because he was so girly, saying they'd only fuck him because he was practically a girl anyway. He _hated_ it. So why should Nico want anything else from him? He needed to get Nico out of this room before he got his hopes up.

"You, calling yourself _my_ filthy, little whore?", chuckled Nico ridiculed, cocking one eyebrow. "That's the hottest thing I've ever heard. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want you to be a whore, I'd never think of you like that. But having you as _mine_ , my private, little whore? That's just hot. You, my... property. Mine to take and use and love and worship... Just mine. The thought nearly makes me come in my pants, Perce. I'd use you so _so well_ , Percy."

"F—Fuck", moaned Percy, bucking his hips up against Nico's groin. "B—But... if you like the girly me, then why s—should you want me... as a boy? Most the guys who wanted me before teased me, how all I was missing were a pussy and a pair or tits..."

"You aren't missing anything, Perce. You're perfect", repeated Nico again, kissing Percy's neck. "I like that cock of yours just where it is. What am I supposed to do with tits? They're no more than useless sacks of meat. I'd rather play with your pair of balls, Perce. And who needs a sloppy pussy if they can have a nice, tight ass? I'm gay, Percy. I want a boy. But having you a little more lithe like that is still hot. It doesn't mean I want you to be a girl though. I just want you the way you are – a proper boy, but with the perfect hips to go with that perfect ass of yours, all of those more... fragile and rounded features of you that make me want to bend you over. You're perfect, love."

Okay, if Nico was being such a stubborn bastard, then Percy had to play the one card he never wanted to use. "I can get pregnant. That's why I look so... girly. To draw guys in, because according to dad, my body was made to bear lots and lots of babies, so I'm attracting strong guys to find the perfect man to hold me down and fuck a baby into me."

"...Come again...", requested Nico slowly, blinking stunned.

At least Percy finally managed to crack that persistent certainty of Nico's. "You heard me right. Those hips came with a womb. That's why I have such broad hips, perfect to push babies out. All children of the sea can get pregnant, like all life came forth from the sea, how its bounty is so rich."

"Okay, you can get pregnant. You know how many gay guys would give a limb for that kind of blessing, Jackson?", inquired Nico, slowly regaining his senses again. "Now explain the part about attracting strong guys to hold you down and fuck a baby into you again."

"It comes with a craving", admitted Percy embarrassed, trying to look anywhere but at Nico. "The sea doesn't just bring life. It's also untamed. S—So my... body is looking for someone strong. It's so embarrassing and _humiliating_ , how it actually turns me on when they used to walk by me and slap me on the butt in passing, making disregarding comments about how I look like I was made to be bend over and fucked hard. My body craves to be filled with cum, get knocked up over and over again, but the guy who gets me pregnant has to deserve it, to _earn_ it. S—Show me my place beneath them, show me that I ought to be his, that he is strong enough to hold me down and fuck me into oblivious, worthy of being the father to my children..."

"Like that?", challenged Nico, voice rough and hungry as he grabbed Percy's wrists and held them tightly, pressed into the mattress above Percy's head. "Hold you down and fuck you, mh?"

Percy gave a pathetic whimper, bucking his hips needfully up against Nico as he went slack in Nico's grip. There was something enchanting about having Percy Jackson so helplessly beneath him. He scanned his surroundings for a second before getting up. Percy whined again. He stared after Nico with upset and longing. For a moment, Percy had been hopeful, the heat pooling inside of him seemed to intensify as though his womb had already decided whose seed was going to impregnate him. Like his personal little hell was about to end with Nico's cock. Apparently, he had finally managed to chase Nico away. It was probably for the better, anyway. Sighing upset, Percy sat up some, gasping as the motion drove the vibrator deeper into him, pushing it against his prostate in the progress. Nico raised one eyebrow as he turned toward the bed.

"Did I allow you to move?", asked Nico sharply, untying the rope from the curtains. "Lay back down _now_. Hands back above your head, right where I put them. And if you move without my permission again, you're in for a spanking, you disobedient, little _slut_."

The words tumbled out of his mouth and Nico was internally freaking out about them, if he was being honest. Had he just called his beloved Sea Prince a slut? What if he was driving Percy away here? But wasn't this what Percy had just said that he wanted? A man who would show him his place and use him. Nico would do anything to finally claim Percy as his.

"Y—Yes, sir", moaned Percy wantonly and obeyed hastily.

Nico gulped as he looked at Percy, all spread out on the bed again. Pre-cum was running down Percy's shaft at Nico's words. This was what Percy wanted, he could see it in the prominent blush, hear it in the breathless pants. If this was what Percy wanted, Nico was going to give it to him.

"Seeing as you apparently can't even hold still, we'll have to tie you down, I suppose", drawled Nico as he sat back down between Percy's legs and started to tie Percy's hands to the headboard.

"W—What?", yelped Percy and started to squirm, trying to get away.

For a moment, Nico thought Percy was serious, wanted to get away, but then he saw the way Percy's cock twitched and leaked even more pre. "Okay. I think we need to do this properly, because otherwise I'll be completely confused if this is a hot game between me and the love of my life, or if this is me raping the love of my life in a horny delusion. Pick a safeword."

"S—Safeword?", repeated Percy confused as the rope tightened around his wrists.

"Yes. Because I hear you say no, but I see your cock begging for attention", nodded Nico slowly. "So if your no only means that I have to try harder and that you want me to force you down, then we need a new word that actually means 'no, you're going too far, I truly don't want this'. Because I don't want to do anything you don't want, my love. I want those things, but only if you want it too."

"O—Oh... Okay", agreed Percy slowly, thoughtful. "Seashell?"

"Seashell", repeated Nico, nodding pleased. "So if I do something you absolutely do not want to happen, you say 'seashell' and I will stop instantly and untie you. Do you understand?"

"Y—Yes", nodded Percy, voice quivering with desire.

"Good. Now, be a good boy and repeat the safeword and what it means", ordered Nico.

"Seashell is my new no. You do... _lots_ of naughty, bad things to me and if I'm uncomfortable with anything, I say 'seashell' to make you stop. If I only say 'no', it'll... urge you on to... go harder a—and...", Percy interrupted himself with a wanton moan at the thought of the next part. "And make you force me to take what you wish t—to give to me. Gods, how much I want your _everything_!"

Nico smirked pleased as he looked down at Percy. Contrary to popular belief, Nico was not a virgin anymore. In his attempts to get over Percy, he had thrown himself into a short-lived relationship after the Giant War. The cute, little son of Aphrodite Nico had been dating had been a sub and he had introduced Nico very shyly to the world of BDSM, asking Nico if perhaps-maybe he'd be comfortable being his dom. Nico had been skeptical at first, but after a few sessions, he had started to blossom. Being in control – or at least the illusion of control, because in the end, the sub held all the strings with his safeword – it was something the son of Hades thrived for. It was what had awoken his desires to dominate Percy Jackson in an undeniable way.

"Good boy", praised Nico, caressing one of Percy's thighs slowly. "I don't think I can trust you to keep those legs obediently spread for me if you can't even hold still for a minute, mh?"

A challenge sparked in Percy's eyes. "Why should I keep my legs spread for you? If you can't make me spread them, if _you_ can't keep them spread to take what you want, what am I doing here?"

"Feisty, little bitch", snickered Nico delighted, lifting Percy's leg up.

He wound one of the long ends of the rope around the bars of the headboard and then laid it around Percy's leg, right at the knee bend, then tying the rope around the bar again. He repeated the process with Percy's other leg, leaving his legs widely spread, waist hovering in the air, body bend so his own cock was pointing at his face, pre-cum dripping onto Percy's lips. Percy moaned softly. He had never been tied down before and this left him so spread and vulnerable. He loved it.

"There, that's better", nodded Nico pleased. "All nice and ready to serve me, mh?"

"S—Serve you as... what?", asked Percy, face flushed with desire.

"My... fuckhole", stated Nico slowly, caressing the underside of Percy's thighs, casually wandering down toward the still stuffed hole. "My... whatever I want you to be."

"W—What do you want me to be...?", gasped Percy as Nico started to fuck him with the vibrator.

"You're my toy", said Nico, growing more comfortable with the way they talked. "You're here to serve me. Tonight, I will take you so long and hard that you'll pass out from the sheer pleasure. You know why I tied you up like that, Perseus? With your ass high up like that?"

"Better... access...?", guessed Percy a bit confused.

"You're sweet", chuckled Nico, kissing Percy's thigh while still moving the toy at a vigorous speed. "No. Simple physic, Perce. With your hole up in the air like this, my cum won't drip out so easily and I get to stuff you with more and more of my cum, like a turkey on thanksgiving, babe. Gonna fill you up with so much cum tonight that that taunt, tight stomach of yours will extend with the sheer amount of jizz I put into you. You'll be my cum-dump tonight. And once I have you filled with so much that you'll already look pregnant, I'll be plugging you to keep it all nice and inside of you, where it will stay and where I'll be adding more and more until we know that greedy womb of yours is content and filled with life."

"Y—You have a way with words", gasped Percy, completely breathless from panting.

Nico smirked pleased and pulled the vibrator out. "Just to confirm that one more time. I will spend tonight making sure you'll be pregnant with my child. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"You really think you're the one meant to father my children?", challenged Percy.

"Mh, I'll make you regret those words", murmured Nico with half-lid eyes, clouded with lust.

Turning the vibrator off, he put it aside and started to slowly undress. He could feel Percy's hungry eyes on him and he thoroughly enjoyed it. All of this seemed like a dream. It felt so right and good at this moment. He knew came tomorrow, he may have a mild freak-out about knocking Percy Jackson up, but right now, he _needed_ that. The ultimate claim. Having Percy pregnant with _his_ child. Getting up, he walked over to the closet. Something told him that Percy had his toys hidden somewhere between his clothes. He smirked when he found them, in a washbag. Lube, anal-beads, a thick butt-plug. This looked like it was going to be fun. Going back to the bed, he took the beads and stuffed them slowly, one by one, into the greedily gaping hole, earning him soft whimpers.

"Tell me what you do with that plug, love", ordered Nico as he continued.

"I—I use it for when I have to leave the hotel room", whimpered Percy. "D—Dad said when I turned seventeen, I became sort of off-age, triggering a kind of heat. It's gotten worse and worse. I—I can't properly work without something hard inside my hole these days..."

"Sh, we'll change that, babe", assured Nico softly. "Once you're pregnant, all of that will change and settle. Everything will turn normal again, I'm sure of that. Now moan for me, nice and loud."

At that last sentence, he started to pull the string of beads out of Percy's hole again. Slow and sensual. Percy moaned as the beads of various sizes – small, middle, thick, middle, small, one by one – left his hole again. Each time one passed his tight ring of muscles, it left the hole gaping, aching for more to stretch him. Nico observed in perverse fascination until the very last bead slipped out, truly leaving the ass achingly empty.

"Tell me what you want, babe", ordered Nico, lubing his cock up.

"Y—You", moaned Percy, flexing his muscles as though his ass was gripping for an invisible cock. "I need your thick, hot meat inside my ass, I need your cum to fill me up. I wanna have your baby."

"Good boy", praised Nico, tracing Percy's hole with one finger, causing it to twitch. "Let's feed that hungry, little fuckhole of yours with the cock it deserves, mh?"

Percy was out of words. He was high on the pleasure Nico was giving him, with the toys and his words. And then _finally_ , for the first time in his life, was a real, fleshy cock inserted into his yearning hole. Nico took it slow, gave both of them the chance to enjoy every single second, every last millimeter of it. It felt so much better, so much more intense, having the hot, pulsing flesh inside of him instead of the cold, lifeless plastic of a toy.

"H—Hard", ordered Percy once Nico was finally seated balls-deep inside of him.

"What was that?", inquired Nico, slapping Percy's ass once hard. "You think you're giving the orders here? Did I miss something? You're mine, you do what I say, not the other way around. I thought we were clear on that. But here you are, thinking you can demand something?"

"If you can't do it right, I have to correct you", growled Percy back, smirking cheekily.

Nico grunted and pulled out again, much to Percy's dismay. He grabbed the vibrator and pushed it in in one harsh thrust until it hit Percy's prostate straight on. He turned the vibrator to its highest and watched Percy scream and writhe in pleasure for a moment before he started delivering harder slaps onto the pale cheeks of Percy's ass, intent on turning it dark red.

"If you get cheeky on me, you will regret it from now on, babe", warned Nico, putting more force into his spanks as the butt slowly turned pink. "You will show _respect_ to your master from now on."

Percy was a moaning mess, not even sure if he was coherent enough to answer anymore. The spanks turned painful, but in a way, it was a delicious pain. Coupled with the vibrator stretching him and torturing his prostate, he was a puddle of pleasured goo by the time his ass was cherry-red and aching. Nico was pleased as he looked at the darkened flesh, resting one hand on top of it to caress the heated skin, feeling Percy flinch away from the contact. There were visible hand-prints all over Percy's thighs and Nico enjoyed these markings.

"Now, tell me how this will continue", demanded Nico as he slowly pulled the vibrator out.

"Y—You'll fuck me. H—However you want", gasped Percy, trying to catch his breath.

"Good boy", nodded Nico pleased, cupping Percy's face tenderly. "Now hold still, babe."

Percy heaved a relieved sigh as that wonderful cock went back where it belonged. Back up his ass. This time around, Nico started thrusting right away once he was inside his lover. He went at it with a hard, rigorous pace, pounding into his lover harshly. Percy made the most delicious, tortured sounds as Nico fucked him hard. As he felt his own orgasm building up, he could only guess how desperate Percy must be for release. He started to teasingly trace the vein on the underside of his lover's cock, making Percy whimper wantonly and arch into the touch.

"If you want something, you have to _beg_ for it and if I feel generous, I may give it to you", stated Nico casually. "Otherwise, I will only use you for _my_ please, like the little sex-toy you are."

"P—Please lemme come", moaned Percy, bucking up against the teasing touch. "Let me come, N—master. I can't take it anymore, your cock is so good inside of me, I need release, please!"

"And why do you think you _deserve_ it? You haven't been very obedient so far", mused Nico, slowly wrapping his fingers around Percy's cock, but not moving his hand. "Why would you deserve the pleasure of an orgasm, mh? You're supposed to serve me, but you keep talking back to me."

"I'll be good!", promised Percy, offering Nico the irresistible kitten-eyes. "I'll do _everything_ you tell me, I promise, take everything you wanna give me, but please give me that orgasm, please!"

"Mh, let's strike a deal then...", started Nico with a wicked grin. "You get that orgasm, but if you break that promise of yours and talk back again, you'll get more than a simple spanking."

"W—What will be my punishment...?", asked Percy nervously.

"Next time I'll spank you, I'll use more than just my hand", replied Nico casually. "And seeing as you'd be breaking the promise you made to earn yourself an orgasm, I will deny you any release for a week. That's the deal. If you agree, that's what will await you if you break your promise."

"O—Okay", groaned Percy as Nico teased his head a little. "Anything, just make me come now!"

"Keep your promise in mind", warned Nico as he started to jerk Percy in the rhythm of his thrusts.

It took Percy only three harsh jerks of his cock before he came, spraying his own cum all over his face, catching half of it with his open mouth as he was mid-moan. Nico smirked, pleased by the delicious picture of Percy's beautiful face smeared with cum. It would be even more enchanting if it were Nico's cum, but Nico knew that there was a more precious place where his seed belonged.

"So good, so tight", moaned Nico as Percy's muscles contracted around him.

He pushed harder into Percy as he came, making sure to come as deep inside his lover as possible. He stayed inside his lover until he had rode out his orgasm completely. When he pulled out, he grabbed the still buzzing vibrator to stuff it into the gaping hole. Percy yelped surprised.

"W—What...?", stammered Percy, turning to look at Nico.

The son of Hades smirked down at his bound lover. "I need something to inspire me into another boner and I can't imagine anything more effective than having you squirm in pleasure... After all, I promised you a night that will make you pass out with pleasure, babe."

A thoughtful frown was on Nico's face as he took Percy in. He loved the way Percy looked, all bound and helpless. But at this rate, the circulation would be cut off soon and Nico wasn't going to risk hurting Percy like that, so he untied him slowly. Once it was done, he pulled Percy close, carding his fingers through the soft, dark hair, running his other hand down Percy's spine.

"You did good", cooed Nico softly, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Percy's neck. "Such a good boy. Gods, you're so perfect, my perfect, gorgeous sub. Are you feeling alright?"

Percy blushed, embarrassed at how _whole_ he felt at Nico's praise. "Y—Yeah. I'm fine."

Grinning amused because he knew exactly what was going through Percy's head, Nico reached for the mini bar next to the bed and got a bottle of water out to hand it to Percy. "Here. Drink. I don't want you to dehydrate, Perce. Once you've caught your breath a little and I'm back... in the game, we'll continue this, mh? We'll continue this until tomorrow morning, babe, until your belly is swollen with my cum and we got you all nice and pregnant. You like that?"

"Y—Yeah... Please, I _need_ it", nodded Percy, burying his face in Nico's neck.

"I know, Perce, I know", assured Nico, soothing Percy. "I'll give you everything you need."

/break\

Sally and Paul were standing in front of Percy's hotel room the next day, exchanging worried looks. They were aware of the fact that Percy was avoiding them – them and everyone else. And, as embarrassing as it was, they were also aware of Percy's increased sex-drive. The walls at home were only that thick. Sally took a shaking breath and raised her hand to knock. The only occasions on which Percy came out and spend time with them was for food. But it was only a matter of time before Percy would start skipping that too and that was what Sally was afraid of.

"Percy, darling? Are you joining us for breakfast?", asked Sally nervously.

"Be right there, mom!", called Percy back from inside, sounding unusually chipper.

Sally and Paul exchanged yet another confused look and then the door opened. In front of them stood Percy, grinning like a maniac, leaning into the embrace of one Nico di Angelo. The Italian had one arm wrapped around Percy's waist, holding onto the other boy's hip.

"Nico...?", asked Sally slowly.

"Do you mind if my... boyfriend joins us?", asked Percy excited.

"Boyfriend...?", asked Paul slowly, eying Nico skeptically.

"Oh, mom, Nico and I booked a boat-tour for us today. We can watch whales. I want to meet a whale. I'm sure they have a lot of interesting things to say", grinned Percy, grabbing Nico's hand. "Or did you guys already have other plans? Nico thought it would be a nice idea..."

Nico shifted a little under the stunned gazes of Sally and Paul. Well, it had taken him three rounds before he had Percy at the point of agreeing to basically anything. And Nico had promised Percy a nice, big reward if he'd agree to get out of his room and socialize again. As Sally and Paul led the way, Nico let his hand slip down to cup Percy's ass, causing Percy to stumble a little. His own fault for breaking his promise and being so greedy last night once again, trying to order him around. Now that poor, perfect ass was deep, dark red from a harsh spanking with Nico's belt. His hole was stuffed with the plug and five loads of cum and a cock-ring served as a reminder that for the rest of the week, Percy would not get a single orgasm if he thought he could order his master around. Still, it seemed to be important for Percy. After they had woken up this morning, Percy seemed far more coherent and at ease. He really just had needed a good romp in the sheets to sort out his hormones.

"Is he... alright?", asked Sally softly as she pulled Nico aside some.

"I'll make sure of that", nodded Nico with a small smile, watching his boyfriend as he sat down.

"You... love my son, don't you?", whispered Sally as she observed Nico.

"More than anything", confirmed Nico honestly.

No need to tell her about her pending grandparenthood just now. They'd be enjoying this vacation and once they'd be back in New York, Percy and Nico would tell them. Right now, Nico just wanted to enjoy being with his _boyfriend_ , how beautiful Percy was when he laughed and how Nico was the only one knowing that right now, Percy Jackson was stuffed with his cum. It was a pleasant thought.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
